


Californian sun

by Badbutt2k15



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, ROWYSO, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badbutt2k15/pseuds/Badbutt2k15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5sos boys played a trick in Michael at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Californian sun

Waking up with a banging headache wasn't the best way to start another busy ROWYSO day. 

Michael unwrapped himself from Calum, who had somehow wrapped his whole body around the pale boy, almost suffocating the smaller boy. He got out of the bed,his mind going fuzzy,he stumbled a little before finding his balance again.

The previous night, all of 5sos went to the beach to catch some well needed sun. Michael being Michael avoided the sun as much as he could but somehow fell asleep on a tan bed around noon. The boys left him there so he can get the tan he really needed.

The blue haired boy went to the mirror and saw his whole chest and face was red, sun burnt.  
Anger started to bubble up as he thought back to when the boys laughed at him as he woke up startled from the tan bed, Luke even had the nerve to slap his hand on mikey's sensitive chest. 

Calum started to move whilst being asleep, searching for his boyfriends warmth. Frowning,when not finding his kitten, he slowly opened his sleepy eyes and saw Michael thought the mirror. 

Laughter filled the hotel room when he saw the red chest. The contrast between the blue haired almost, transparent hair and the red sun burn was just too much for Calum. 

The boy turned around and just told him "fuck off".

 

Breakfast was even worst. The whole band found it super funny and called Michael a tomato. 

As the food got placed on the table, Mikey suddenly felt his stomach churn and his head pound. 

The boys soon realised he was being quite and asked what's wrong.

"I don't really know, I feel I might be going down with something, or it might be from yesterday." He replied truthfully, not even bothered to lie.

Ashton looked at the boy and smirked.  
"Awe is Mikey trying to make us feel bad about yesterday. Come on Mike it's just a joke."

"No I'm being serious-" Michael was cut off but this time by his boyfriend.

"Come on babe, don't be like this" Calum grabbed his boyfriend by his waist and pulled him on his lap. He connected his lips to micheals sweet neck and sucked lightly. 

Normally, he would have enjoyed it but the head ache made it impossible to concentrate. Black spots. Started to appear in his eyes but he blinked them away before anything happened.

Looking at all the boys having fun Michael thought;  
'Maybe they were right. I'm just being a wuss.' So, he decided to ignore the pain all together. 

All day they were in interviews, radios and meeting fans. Michael was feeling alright just a little sluggish and tired. 

As the evening slowly arrived, the 5sos lads got ready for their concert. At sound check Michael messed up a little and the boys seemed to think he was just tired and didn't question it.

After Hey Violet came back, it was time to go on stage.  
The air was humid which made the poorly boy even more worse.   
As the came out after Ashton the screams erupted and pierced right through the boy's brain.

Wincing he joined they boys and tried to continue. He interacted with their loyal fans, sang his heart out and strummed his guitar . 

As they went up to play good girls , the ill feeling came back ten times worse. He stopped and bent down, everything became a blur. The screaming fans seemed to get further and further, the beams of light became duller and more blurred.

He could hear his breath become faster and faster, but it's still seemed like he couldn't catch his breath.

He felt a hand on his back.  
"Michael are you alright?" He recognised that voice, it was Luke

His eyes seemed to shut and his legs have out. Tumbling down, he managed to mouth. "Calum."

 

Beep beep beep beep beep.

Michael rolled his closed eyes, Calum must have set an alarm to wake him up and he wasn't happy.

He tried to move his arm to swat the clock but his arms seemed extra heavy and impossible to move. Panic started to settle in as he tried to open his eyes and realised he couldn't.

The beeping increased and that made Mikey even more scared. Almost as soon as a soft hand touched his cheek, which he assumed was Calum's, his breath started to decline. 

"Babe, everything's all right." 

"Just relax. Deep breaths my love."

"I'm here, don't worry."

Calum's voice seemed stressed and strained. The last time his voice sounded like that was after he cried at Marley and Me.

Determined Michael opened his mouth and after a few seconds of mouthing, he spoke;

"Cal-Calum." His voice cracked.

"Yes baby. I'm here, I'm so deeply sorry."

"W-why?" He could have slapped at the weak noise coming out of his mouth 

"I should have believed you and made you rest... Baby you have a heat stroke. The doctors said you were dehydrated and very weak."  
Calum's eyes held tears in them by the end of the speech.

Every Time he closed his eyes, he sees the moment Mikey falls.

...

He was starting into the crowd and waving from time to time at a certain fan. As he looked deeper into the crowd he saw a poster that said "Michael destroy me with your cliffoganda!" 

He smirked knowing that ass was all his and no one else's.

Speaking about the balding boyfriend, he turned around and saw him looking into the crowd I front of him.

What confused him was how robotic is movement were. Michael is known for really expressing himself during concerts. 

Suddenly, he stops playing and bends down, his back rising and falling rapidly. Calum started to head over to his kitten when Mikey fell to the ground. Fans seemed to simmer down as they saw the fall.

Luke knelt down and put mikey's head on his knees. Calum was frozen. Not a single muscle moved. His brain couldn't process what's going on.

Luckily, Ashton somehow called people over from backstage as they carried him away. 

The boys quickly apologised and stopped the concert to go see Michael at the hospital. Well Ashton apologised whilst the rest was still in shock of what just happened.

 

...

 

"Calum, it's not your fault, if anything it's mine. Now come over here and cuddle." 

He was about to protest but he saw mikey's 'dare you to say otherwise' and Quickly obeyed, letting Michael find a comfortable position and nuzzle his nose to Calum's chest. 

"I love you Calum."

"I love you more kitten."

Michael blushed as The door opened and Luke and Ashton came in. Before he could even get a word out they found themselves in a band cuddle session.  
All of them forgiven and happy to see Mikey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you and goodbye!


End file.
